The Zon
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Just a non-sensical fic I thought I would post


The Zon  
  
~*~*~This is a little non-sensical fic that just popped into my head one night. The Zon, how'd it get it's name, and why is there sport stuff by the bar, the answer, next on Sick, Sad world.~*~*~  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
They were sitting in one at of the tables that the Zon had and watching Mystik Spiral preform, when Daria, for some reason unbeknownst to her, looked over at the bar and seen some things that were totally out of place in the grunge bar. One the wall by the bar were some sport Jerseys, for what sport, Daria couldn't tell from where they were what sport they were, but they seemed like foot-ball jerseys. Alittle further down were some clippings of some sort, and just under those on a shelf were trophies, a foot-ball, and a soccer ball. Daria raised her eyebrow and looked over at Jane, who was staring at Jesse. She decided to wait until the band took a break before she attemped to say anything.  
  
Daria turned her attention back to the stage and watched as Trent swayed intime to his music, oblivious to everything around him. 'Oh wait, he's always like that.' Daria thought as she continued watching him. Soon they called break and Trent and Jesse walked over to the table were Jane and Daria were sitting.  
  
"Hey Jane, I've been meaning to ask, why is there sports stuff hanging in a grunge club?" Daria asked as she pointed over that way.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, it looks like it's been there for awhile. Do you know Trent?" Jane shrugged as she looked over to where Daria was pointing.  
  
"Nope, never noticed it before now. What about you Jess?" Trent looked away from Daria and over at his friend, who was staring boldly at Jane.  
  
"Yea, it used to be a sports bar. But it went bankrupt about 9 years ago." Everyone turned and looked at Jesse in awe.  
  
"I can see why. A sports bar with the name like 'The Zon' just doesn't cut it. So when did it become a grunge club?" Daria asked, staring at Jesse intently, she was interested in it now. So intrested that she didn't see the slightly annoyed look that Trent shot Jesse, to which Jesse just smirked.  
  
"It used to be called 'The Zone', but when the new owners bought it, they wanted to open a grunge club, but they didn't have the money to put up a new sign, so they just took the 'E' off, and that, as they say, is that." Jesse shrugged as he ended the story, and got up to get a drink.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know that." Trent said as he looked over at the stuff hanging on the wall, he turned around and seen that Daria had gotten up from the table as was looking at the wall. He looked at Jane and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Jane smirked as he looked back over at her best friend.  
  
Jesse walked over and joined Daria as she poured over the clippings. She turned and looked at him when he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How'd you know all that stuff?" She asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"My Pop is the one who bought it after the sports bar went bankrupt. And he kinda made me learn all about the bar. I just never really thought much about it."  
  
"Wait a minute, your dad owns the place? Any you play in a band that plays here. Something just clicked"  
  
"Yea, but don't tell any of they guys."  
  
"Is they why you handle all the negotiations for this place?"  
  
"Yup." Jesse smirked as they walked back to the table. 'Trent really has something here, if only he could tell her.' Jesse smirked at Trent and waited for Daria to sit back down before he joined them.  
  
"So amiga, your curiosity been slaked?"   
  
"In more ways than one Jane, in more ways than one." Daria smiled over at Jesse as the talk turned to more mundane matters and then finally the guys took the stage once again. Daria looked over at the bar again and seen a slightly older version of Jesse walked out from the back room and watched, a small smile on his face.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Daria M here, if this fic doesn't make any sense, don't worry, it didn't make any to me either. So if this fic womped big time, tell me. If ya liked it tell me. And as usual, flames, death threats, and comments for the good of the cause are always welcomed. Thanks and have a good day, or night, whatever. 


End file.
